Gordon
Gordon is one of the original engines to work on the North Western Railway. He has proven that he is currently the only engine capable of pulling the express alone, which is why Sir Topham Hatt has made that his primary job. Aside from the select times he's pulled short freight trains. Gordon's express stays strictly to the main line, due to obvious problems both him and branch lines would face due to his size and weight. Personality Gordon's important position as the engine who pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with a good reason too; he is the fastest engine on Sodor. He is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. He also has a great dislike for goods trains. Gordon’s philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike and before the seventeenth season, he seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. However, because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important passenger jobs and either sulks when he does not and/or gets jealous of engines who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. Sometimes, Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the engines some advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly helpful or honest though. Appearances Season 1 "New Conflicts" Gordon is first seen sitting in Platform 1 of Knapford Station, next to James and Henry. He is watched by Thomas and Diesel from afar. Later on, he and Henry are no longer there, it is likely that they left to start their day's work. "Keep On Keeping On" During the Tidmouth Sheds argument, Gordon mocks James, saying he'd get angry over anything. He then groans about hearing James rant every week about diesels. "By A Hair" Gordon speeds towards Percy's train which is stuck on the Main Line Crossing. However, Diesel pushes it out of the way, and Gordon hits him ''instead. He frantically apologizes, but realizes he's unconscious. He offers to go get help, but after Percy explains how it'd be quicker if he went, Gordon decides on lending Percy some coal, then continuing on with the Express. "Hostility" Gordon wakes up at Tidmouth Sheds, greeting his friends. When everyone grows worried about Henry, he simply dismisses it, saying he must've slept on the Mainland. When Diesel passes the sheds, he becomes guilty, mentioning that he still needs to apologize to him for hitting him on the crossing. James then begins blaming Diesel, causing Gordon to become annoyed, so he leaves and heads to Knapford. Later, he is seen leaving the station with the express, whistling to announce his departure. "Dishonor" Gordon puffs back to Tidmouth Sheds with Thomas. The two engines discuss what they'll say to James when they get there. But, when they arrive, they're shocked to see trucks derailed everywhere. Later, after the sun has gone down, Gordon and the others join in defending Percy, and attempting to disarm James. His shouts to the red engine fail, as James ends up bashing Percy off the rails. Gordon cold-heartedly casts James out along with the others, even calling him a "dishonor to steam engines". Gordon is the last engine to reverse into the sheds after Percy was re-railed. He comments in relief that he'll finally be able to sleep without James constantly complaining. "World Order - Part 2" Gordon is startled awake by Thomas shouting. Angrily, he tells Thomas to be quiet, until he notices Henry, then he shouts in surprise as well. After learning of Diesel 10, Gordon and the others don't know what they should do. The next morning, Gordon is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines, and listens as Henry tells the rest of them about Diesel 10 and his plan. When the engines stand up and declare to fight, Gordon joins in the cheers and whistles of everyone. "Mysteries Begin" Gordon is shocked to hear about Diesel being evil, mentioning that James was technically right about him all along. Later, he watches the Sodor evacuation take place. Once the people are gone, he goes out in search for Diesel alongside Thomas, Henry, and James. As the sun sets, Gordon and Henry split up from Thomas and James, going straight ahead while the latter two go down a branch line. "For A Brighter Future" Gordon and Henry arrive back at the Docks. Emily is worried, and asks Gordon to back and find Thomas and James. He agrees to, and puffs away. But, as soon as he rounds a bend, he sees a few diesels from The Mainland on their island. He rushes back to warn the others. Gordon and the others at the Docks form a plan to rush the diesels, and knock them off the rails to kill them or knock them out. Gordon is skeptical, but agrees to help in the end. He goes out alone rather than with another engine. He is the first to bump diesels, and clears some paths. He notices BoCo becoming overwhelmed, and pulls up to help him. Together they take out a small group of diesels. Gordon then notices that Knapford is ablaze, and sends BoCo to see if Thomas, Percy, or James is in trouble there, and needs any help. After BoCo leaves, Gordon retreats. "The Fire In All Of Us" Gordon hides in a siding, waiting for the diesels to pass. Suddenly, he hears Lady's cries for help, and goes to investigate. He meets her at a junction, encouraging her to hurry, and the two of them then flee the island. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Gordon and Lady puff down the line together. As Lady begins to panic, Gordon tries to calm her down and reassure her that the others made it safely off the island. The two stop, and Gordon talks her down. Eventually, the two engines press on, trying to find their friends. "Mourning Has Arrived" TBA "Up In Arms" Gordon will appear in this episode "Punishment" TBA "Sicut Cervus" TBA "Rebellion" TBA "Restoration" TBA "Reflections" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Gordon has killed: * BoCo ''(Indirectly Caused) * At least 3 unnamed members of Diesel 10's Gang Death ;Killed By * Mavis (Caused) * James Mavis orders James to choose one engine to kill. After James teases the captive steam engines, he picks Gordon, pushing him up to the cliff's edge, then sending him over. Gordon then falls to his death. List Of Appearances Trivia * Gordon is the first engine to cause on onscreen crash with another engine. * Gordon is one of eight main characters in the series where their first appearance is a non speaking role rather than a speaking one. The others being Henry, Molly, Rosie, Jeremy, Den, Dart, and Amanda. * Gordon has a hill named after him. * Gordon is the first main character to die. * He was also the first main character to die in D9&D10's old series. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters